


Knew You'd Come

by Miilkobitch



Series: Dock Scene [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miilkobitch/pseuds/Miilkobitch
Summary: Mickey's thoughts before showing up at the docks





	Knew You'd Come

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thread about this on twitter and decided to make it a one shot. It's really short, but there will be a second part in Ian's POV soon. Check the end notes for my twitter if you wanna see the thread!

Mickey checked the time on his burner phone for what must've been the fifth time in the past minute and a half, finding unsurprisingly that he still had half an hour before he had to meet Gallagher. He'd be lying if he said his nerves weren't getting to him a little bit. That was probably an understatement. He'd spent the whole day going back and forth between worrying that Ian wouldn't show up and being confident that he would. At the moment, he was worried Ian would blow him off. He wasn't lost on how ridiculous this must seem to his redhead. Mickey had broken out of prison, crashed back into Ian's life out of nowhere, and suggested that he run away to Mexico with his ex boyfriend. Ian looked good and stable. He was making legit money and making a life for himself. Ian bailing wasn't out of the realm of possibility by any means and Mickey was scared that he'd show up to the docks and find himself standing there alone.

Mickey checked the time once more, seeing that only a few minutes had past since he last checked. He gnawed on his lip and decided he needed to do something to distract him so he turned the key until the van was humming lowly and drove in silence towards the place where he would either have one of the best nights of his life or the worst.

Ian loved him. He never said it, but he didn't have to. Ian had stuck with him through a plethora of unfortunate events. Unfortunate events that anyone else would've found to be too much to handle. Their breakup was a result of poor mental health and manipulation. Monica and Sammi were the ones that ruined them. Mickey could put it all back together. He knew he could. He had to. In that moment, Mickey decided that when he got to the docks, he'd find Ian waiting for him because the love they had made it impossible for either of them to stay away.

He also decided in that moment that if Ian didn't show up, everything would fine. He'd accept defeat and focus on getting to Mexico. He knew he couldn't afford to break down if this didn't work out the way he wanted it to. He had too much shit to worry about without Gallagher's ass.

He rolled to a stop and put the van in park as he came close to the docks. Not being able to use driving as clutch anymore, his anxiety came crashing back. He checked the time once more, seeing that the drive had knocked off a significant amount of time. He ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath.

He nodded to himself and pulled himself together. He was going to get out of the van, he was going to walk up those steps, and he was going to come face to face with Ian Gallagher. Ian was going to show up and he was going to see this thing all the way through to Mexico and everything would finally be okay.

He turned the van off and got out, locking it behind him. "He'll be there," he said to himself confidently, making his way towards the stairs.

One final reassuring comment to himself and he was up the stairs, his eyes falling on his redhead. Mickey had to stop himself from crying in relief as he walked towards the love of his life.

"Knew you'd come," Mickey said triumphantly. "Knew you'd come," he said once more before crashing into Ian's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


End file.
